Light Before the Darkness
by lilithflower714
Summary: A Spin on Hermione time traveling to the past to try to make a better future for everyone she loves...however things become complicated. -Smut and such in later chapters ;
1. Back to the Past

**Bonjour. SO for those of you who have read this before I discovered about a week ago that I wasn't able to edit this story, kept getting an error page blah blah blah...so I decided to repost this story (only things that changed are the spelling errors.)Enjoy...**

**XoxoX**

Hermione stared at the sad faces around her. She knew this would be the last time she saw them for quite some time, yet she didn't feel the same sadness and worry that these people she cared for did. She felt quite the opposite in fact; she was ecstatic! This was her time to prove that she wasn't just the smart young woman that was friends with the Boy Who Lived. She finally had the chance to prove she wasn't just the brains behind the operation but was also filled with courage like Harry, and the rest of the Order.

"Please guys, I will be fine. It'll be over before you know it." Hermione smiled at everyone, seeing some of the worry leave their faces.

"You don't have to do this Hermione," Lupin said. "We don't even know if this will work out in our favor." Hermione smiled at him," No Lupin, this is the best idea that's been put on the table, everything else risked to many lives, and I'm personally sick of losing mentors and friends."

Lupin nodded, and ushered Hermione forward. "Here are something's you'll need on your trip back." He handed her a diary that look similar to the one Voldemort used to get close to Ginny. "This diary so we can communicate to you while you're in the past, write in it when you need us and for the updates you feel necessary to share. Try not to use it very often; it's very possible that some could intercept the messages which could put us all in danger." Hermione made the note in her head to use it only for emergency situations.

"Also this," Harry said as he held out his father's cloak. "It helped us get through a lot of tough times..." Harry looked at her, his eyes full of the memories of their adventures. Hermione smiled at her best friend. "Thank you Harry, this means so much to me", she said as she hugged him. As she let go she looked over towards Ron who was fighting back tears. "Oh Ron, I'll be back... I promise." She walked towards him and put as much love as she could into her hug. As Ron hugged her back she remembered the conversation they had at the end of the school year.

_"Hermione?" Ron asked timidly._

_"Yeah?" She replied barely looking up from her potions book._

_"Can I ask you something?" Ron put his hand on her book, forcing Hermione to look up at him._

_"What's the matter Ron?"_

_"Nothing...umm...Listen, I really like you, and whatever your answer is I'll respect it completely...but...*he took a deep breath* would you like to go out with me...maybe, sometime?"_

_Hermione's eyes got wide, "Oh wow, Ron__...__I uh, I'm flattered, but you're like a brother to me." She smiled gently at him, guilt showing in her eyes._

_"Oh yea, naw that's...that's cool." He looked disappointed, but didn't press her anymore about the subject._

Later on he had told her he would still love her, even if he had to play more of a brotherly role in her life. As they ended their hug she knew she had his complete support in her decision, but that didn't mean he wasn't sad to see her go, or that he wouldn't continuously worry about her. As she turned to walk towards, well the past, Ron grabbed her hand and pushed something into it. It was a deep purple and blue twine bracelet with their patronus forms on it, an otter and dog charms. "It's to remind you of your happiest memory when you feel bad, and mine for good luck."

"Thank you so much Ron," she gave him a peck on the cheek and one last look before she gave out hugs to the rest of the Order. Finally when she had finished, she looked at Lupin and said "I'm ready now."

He moved her towards the doorway of the kitchen, away from the rest of the group."Now remember your objective."

"Infiltrate the Death Eaters circle and change history for the better? No problem..." She smiled at him.

"I'll have the diary on me always, so let me know if it becomes too much, or if you are in danger and I'll bring you back ASAP." He paused, hoping he was doing the right thing. "Good luck."

Hermione watched as he mutter some words while making bright lights circle around her, making the world disappear before her eyes. As her world faded into nothing, there was a blinding flash lasting for several seconds. After that there was only darkness.

**XoxoX**

Hermione realized her eyes were closed. As she opened them and adjusted to the light, she realized she was in The Leaky Cauldron. As she scanned the place she realized it was exactly the same in 1967 as it was in her time. Remembering that she was meeting someone here she began glancing from table to table looking for the familiar face that she missed dearly. As she did this from the corner of her eye she saw a sparkle, one she knew could only come from the spectacles of Albus Dumbledore. Hermione walked over to him smiling, and upon reaching him said, "Professor you have no idea how good it is to see you."

Dumbledore look at her with wise kind eyes and reply, "My dear, although we have never met before, I feel like I have known you for a very long time." He smiled at her, and continued; "Now I believe we have some important details to go over. Lupin filled me in several days ago about the mission, and he and I created an identity for you, along with a background story for you to go by." He handed her a sheet of paper with the details of her new life here.

_Blood Status: Pureblood_

_Alias: Katherine Elizabeth Noxly_

_Mother: Raquel Briar_

_Father: Ignotus Noxly_

_From: Inverness, Scotland_

_Parents moved there from Britain to care for relatives, your mother had home schooled you, but seeing as her time is now dedicated towards being a caregiver, she had you enrolled into Hogwarts for your last year._

Hermione read this over a few times, "Okay, seems simple enough."

Dumbledore looked at her," Two more things, if they question how you were able to be enrolled at Hogwarts, tell them I am a personal friend of the family, and owed your parents a favor. Lastly here's enough gold for supplies, and whatever you may need throughout the school year," he stated as he handed her a generous pouch filled with gallons.

"Oh my, thank you very much professor." She began to think of the school supplies and realized, "Sir? What house will I be so I can put that on my school robes?"

"Oh I'm sorry my dear. You will be in Slytherin. We had though perhaps Ravenclaw, but we decide it would be better for you to get closer to these, well future Death Eaters by being a part of their community." Hermione thought that might happen and was in no way looking forward to that. "Well I need to be off, ahem, Katherine." He winked at her, and standing up walking towards the door called back, "I look forward to seeing you in a few days."

Hermione sat there for a few moments contemplating how this would all work out. Deciding that she would just takes things one moment at a time and walked out the back toward Diagon Alley to purchase her new school supplies.

**Ya chapter 1! Reviews please... I feel dead without them *sob***


	2. Hi

**Woot Chapter 2, more spelling fixed, and so on. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**XoxoX**

Bellatrix was in Diagon Alley with her sister's shopping for their school supplies. She was regrettably in charge of her sisters quite often recently, and even though she found it quite annoying, she also loved spending time with them dearly. Knowing one day she wouldn't get to see them very often.

"BELLA!" Cissy cried, "Pleeease can I have it!" Bellatrix shook her head abandoning her gloomy thoughts and looked over to Narcissa to see she was holding a rather pink looking book against her chest like it was the one thing in the world that would make her complete.

"One hundred ways to make your love potion more potent? I don't think so Cissy. You're too young to even think about boys like that." Bellatrix said while smirking at how ridiculous her sister could be at times. Narcissa glared at her sister, eventually putting it back on the shelf when she realized Bellatrix was definitely not getting her the book. "Come on let's go to the Magical Menagerie and see if they have a cat for you, but first let's find Andromeda." After searching through the shop, dragging an angry demon baby named Narcissa behind her; Bella finally found Andy and headed towards their next destination leaving Flourish & Blotts.

It was after she had finally convinced Narcissa that a cat was by far better than any love book that Bellatrix saw Hermione for the first time. She was looking outside the shop window while her sisters cooed and awed over the cats in the store, when it happened. She was amazed by how sexy this girl was. Bella saw that she was shopping for school supplies like her and her sisters. _I wonder if she is in my grade,_ Bella thought to herself. _It would be nice to have someone new to play with._ She smiled coyly, quickly replacing it with a frown. Bellatrix sighed at the thought of her last school year. She had owned Hogwarts since the first day she got on campus as a first year. Being a Black certainly helped her cause, not to mention the fact that she was beyond her years intellectually which made students afraid of her and what she could do with just a flick of her wand. And now she was Head Girl, which meant even those who questioned her would have no choice but to do as she said. A dark giggle escaped from her lips as she thought about it. But what of this new girl she wondered. Bellatrix continued to watch her talk to vendors in the street, as she moved into another store out of site.

**XoxoX**

Hermione took a deep breath as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. _Here goes nothing, _she thought to herself. As she moved through a sea of nervous first years walking towards the back of the train she passed the compartment she normally shared with Harry and Ron. A wave of sadness washed over her as she thought of them, and how she wouldn't see them for almost a year. "Shake it off Hermi-...no...Katherine, just shake it off." She said as she walked further down the train. "Katherine, Katherine, Katherine. Don't forget your new name..." She mumbled quietly as she reached an empty compartment. About fifteen minutes went by and she felt the train jerk itself into motion. She felt relieved that no one had tried to join her, which made it much easier to relax and stretch out. About half way through the trip Hermione had dozed off while reading Hogwarts: A History, ignorant of the fact that Bellatrix Black was inspecting the compartments and hoping to meet her.

Hermione woke to someone prodding her leg. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she was taken aback by the sight she saw in front of her. Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting across from her, or, well Bellatrix Black was. Hermione tensed at first afraid that Bellatrix was going to attack her, but was soon was amazed at how beautiful and calm she was. She had an air of fierceness and power about her, Hermione was drawn to the magical aura she possessed not to mention her looks. Her ivory skin and dark curls that framed her face. Those plump, ruby, insanely kissable lips. Hermione was starting to get seriously turned on by this future killer. This scared her because she never had a reaction like this before, let alone to a girl. She realized she had been staring at Bellatrix a little too long when she noticed that her lips were curling into a seductive smirk. "Sorry you caught me off guard, for a moment I thought you were someone I knew." Hermione said trying to play it off.

"Not a problem at all, My name is Bellatrix Black. I'm Head Girl this year at Hogwarts, so I thought I would come and introduce myself to my new classmate." Bellatrix smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Katherine Noxly."

Bellatrix smiled, "Where did you study before transferring to Hogwarts?"

"I was home schooled by my mother, but now she is in Scotland caring for some relatives and no longer has the time to give me my lessons." Hermione replied easily.

"Well then I sure hope she taught you everything you need to know. But if you need help...of any sort, just let me know. Anyway, I obviously interrupted a pleasant nap. I'm sure you would like to continue with it for awhile longer," Bellatrix said as she stood up, making Hermione noticed her sensational body, and how her uniform hugged her in all the right places. "I guess I'll see you later," she said with a mildly seductive tone as she trailed one of her long delicate fingers over Hermione's bare leg.

Hermione sat there in a minor state of shock. Puzzled by what had just happened in her empty compartment. So many things were going through her mind. Bellatrix had been civil with her, maybe even kind. And there was a huge possibility that she just flirted with her, which she hated to admit, made her heart beat a little faster. She looked down towards her leg, and slowly traced where Bellatrix had touched her, wishing she would do it again. Then realization hit her, "What am I doing! She killed...well...will kill Harry's godfather. I can't like her", she let out a small sigh, "This mission is too important for me to be having these...thoughts." Hermione stood up and paced in the compartment trying to pull herself together, and soon came to the conclusion that she should just read one of her school books and forget that the whole thing ever happened.

**XoxoX**

It wasn't long before the train reached Hogwarts. After Hermione had made it up to the castle she found herself in the Dining Hall. She wasn't exactly looking forward to sitting with the Slytherins, but she knew it was essential for the plan to work. As she made her way down the table looking for a place to sit, she saw Bellatrix and what looked to be her posse. She recognized a few of the people surrounding her; Lucius Malfoy, her siblings Narcissa and Andromeda Black, and from the looks of things the Lestrange brothers. Along with several other people Hermione couldn't be too sure about. She decided though it would probably be best to avoid sitting next to or near Bellatrix for now, until she got her head wired on correctly again. She began quickly looking for a space for her to sit, and just as she was about to sit down Bellatrix spotted her, and beckoned for her to join her and her group.

"Katherine, please come and join us," Bellatrix called out to her. Hermione smiled back and began walking toward her, thinking to herself to behave. "Here sit next to me, Cissy move over towards Lucius." Narcissa glared at her sister slightly as she made room for Hermione. "Everyone this is Katherine Noxly, she's a seventh year here."

One of the Lestrange boys stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you Katherine, I'm Rabastan Lestrange and this is my brother Rodolphus." He gesture next to him.

"Nice to meet you both as well," she replied as she shook his hand. Then nodded towards Rodolphus, even though she could clearly see he could care less about meeting her. He replied with only a tight nod.

After more pleasantries were shared, and the sorting of the first years had been done, they heard Professor Dumbledore call for every ones attention. "Students, welcome back for another year at Hogwarts." He smiled down on them and continued; "Now I hope everyone had a good summer and are eager..." Hermione began to tune him out, not because she was bored, but because she felt something rub up against her leg. She looked around noticing that everyone around her was either paying attention our playing with their utensils wait for the food to arrive. Everyone except one that is. Bellatrix had a sly smirk on her face while she watched the Headmaster talk. Hermione's breath caught in her chest. And as quick as it was to happen it stopped just as fast. Hermione thought it best to just ignore what just happened, and eat the meal that just appeared in front of her. _It was probably just an accident anyway._ She thought to herself as she took a bite of food.

"Well everyone, I hope you have had your fill for it is time to retire." Professor Dumbledore stood up, bowed toward the students and fellow Professors, and bean to leave. After that everyone began leaving the Dining Hall. Hermione followed the Slytherin group towards the Dungeons. As they did Hermione began to memorize the route in her head, silently praying to herself that she would get lost trying to find her new living area in the future.

"_Purus_", Bellatrix said to the Portrait as they arrived at the Common Room. "All right everyone settle in and get ready for tomorrow. Your time tables are in the dorms. Katherine follow me, I'll show you your room." Hermione was guided up some stairs to a room with only two beds in it. "Here is your room. I believe one other girl will be in here as well, so it will be a little more private for you." She continued showing her were the bathroom could be found. Then finishing off the short tour saying, "Also my, private, bedroom is just a few more steps up from your room. Perks to being a Head Girl," she grinned. "If you ever feel the need to come up," she step closer to Hermione leaning towards her ear, whispering in a seductive manner, "you'll be more than welcome," finishing her sentence while lightly brushing her lips against Hermione's ear, sending waves of shivers down her spine. And with that statement said she promptly turned on her heel and walked out the door.

"I'm in so much trouble," Hermione stated out loud. She had fallen in lust with Bellatrix Black, future Death Eater.

***pats Hermione's head* it will be okay...here...have a cookie *shoves cookie into her mouth* REVIEWS! Need them...*twitch* need reviews *twitch* *twitch***


	3. Playing With Her Mind

**What what in the butt... I said what what in the butt! Okay yay for last chapter to spell check/fix/repost...**

**XoxoX**

Bellatrix sprawled out on her bed, enjoying the memories of today's small, but calculated actions. She was pleased to see that it shocked Katherine, and not in a bad way. Smiling to herself Bella stretched out, and then smoothly stood up to get ready for bed. Walking to her closet she saw everything had been neatly put away by the house elves of Hogwarts, and just to her liking. She flipped through several sets of night wear finally settling on a black silky shirt and shorts with lace along the breast line and hem of her bottoms. She quickly threw them on and returned to her bed. As she lay there forming deliciously naughty plots in her head she had a genius idea. A seductive giggle came across her lips, "Have fun dreaming tonight, Kitty-Kat."

**XoxoX**

It was 2:30 in the morning when Hermione woke up. She felt like someone was watching her. As she rolled to her side she realized this was in fact the truth. Bellatrix was sitting at the end of her bed, watching her sleep. "Bellatrix? What...what are you doing in here?"

"Shhh...No time for questions Kitty-Kat." Bella leaned towards her maneuvering so she was straddling Hermione. "I've waited for this all day, don't make me wait any longer...or I might get, angry," she stated as she grabbed Hermione by the wrists and shoved them above her head. Hermione looked into Bellatrix's lust ridden eyes and felt like she was put into a trance. Her perfume, how close she was to touching her lips. Hermione was so intoxicated by her. "Please Bella, touch me," she whispered softly.

Bella took her hand and began to move it down Hermione's body, moving along her curves until she reached the hem of her nightgown. As Bella snaked her fingers underneath, Hermione let out a gasp as she felt her finger making contact with her skin. Lightly Bella's fingers moved up Hermione's thighs, hips, and stomach until she finally reached her destination. Bella grasped onto Hermione's breast, making her nipple harden instantaneously. She felt Bella let go of her wrists, and use her other hand to lift her nightgown all the way up past her breasts, taking it completely off of her. Bella lowered her head down and began sucking and nipping at her sensitive nipple, while the other hand massaged her other breast. "Oh god Bella, that feels so good," she groaned while running her fingers through Bella's mane of beautiful dark curls.

"I haven't even started, pet." Bella seductively replied, moving down her stomach kissing her and caressing her body as she moved. Finally Bella reached Hermione's center and lightly inserted one finger into her, making Hermione moan loudly. Bella stuck in two more fingers, one at time, rubbing on her spot. "Yes, yes. Don't stop..." Hermione let out a deep moan, her whole body was felt as if she was on fire. Ever single part of her body was becoming alive, never wanting it to stop.

"It's a shame I won't be able to finish what I've started," Bellatrix said as she slowly began to remove her fingers and stand up. "Don't fret pet, next time will be better than you've ever imagined." She coyly winked at Hermione and slowly faded into the dark room. "Wait!" Hermione cried out trying to stand up to reach her. All of a sudden she heard someone calling her name.

**XoxoX**

"Katherine? Katherine wake up. You won't want to miss breakfast, from what you showed me on your schedule last night you'll need the extra energy for your classes."

Hermione blinked her eyes wildly. _Was it all just a dream? It felt so real._ She looked around and saw it was 6:30 in the morning, and that her new roommate was staring at her. "Sorry Beth, I'm a bit of a, uh, heavy sleeper."

Beth replied, "I figured since I've been practically yelling at you for the last fifteen minutes. Well now that you're up, I'm going to head on down to the Common Room. See you later."

"Bye." As soon as Beth left the room she jumped out of bed and went straight towards the mirror, wishing and hoping that there would be some sign that would tell her it happened. But nothing, she saw nothing as she gazed at her reflection. And even worse than seeing nothing she was hornier as hell. "Ugh, WHY does she have this effect on me? And why now? I've never even felt anything for another girl before." Hermione ran her hands through her hair, sighing as she sat on the bed. "I'm so in over my head." She stood up trying to shake off these feelings, and began to get dressed and ready for the day. About thirty minutes later she decided to head on down to the Dining hall, and exited the room.

**XoxoX**

"Time to have fun," Bellatrix said to her reflection. Last night had been the best night she had had in quite some time. Not only did she have fun, but she was turned on by the new girl so much it caught her by surprise. Normally when she had a plaything it was just about messing with the persons head. But Katherine was somehow different; maybe it was something about those innocent eyes. Bellatrix shrugged the thought away, content with having someone to play with. As she left her room and went down the steps she saw that Katherine had just come out of her room. _Excellent timing, _she thought smirking to herself. "Well well, by the look on your face it seems like you had good dreams last night."

Katherine whipped her head towards her, "I, well, what makes you think that?"

"I'm very good at reading people," she smiled coyly, while pretending to study Katherine's face. "And from what I can read on you, you definitely had a sex dream last night. Oh don't worry," she said seeing Katherine tense a bit, "I won't tell anyone it was about me." She laughed quickly "I'm just messing with your head! But..." leaning in closer towards Katherine, "Wouldn't that be something?" Bellatrix began walking down the stairs and called out, "See you at breakfast!" Leaving Katherine standing in front of her door in a state of temporary shock.

**Woohoo...last chapter of editing/reposting! *happy dance*...oh and do I really need to tell you what to do now...I'll give you a hint it starts with an R and ends with ievew...**


	4. Frustration

**First I want to thank everybody for their very sweet reviews and a thanks also who put this story on their favorites/alert list :) Hopefully you won't be too confused by my reputing of the story up here...when the original lets me I will delete that one and the "new" story will be the one you can read...god that's confusing even me**

**SECOND! SO sorry for the delay on updating the story. I have had serious writers block...which is probably due to my new obsession with HG/MM *teehee dirty dirty* and the AMAZING Adele! Looooooove her. *look her up on YouTube if you don't know her already...yes this is an order ;P***

***starts to get distracted by a pretty butterfly*...oooooo**

**XoxoX**

Bellatrix couldn't help but frown at Katherine. It had been a whole month and she was nowhere near close to achieving her goals with her new 'pet'. Ever since she planted the dream in Katherine's head, all of her advances had been ignored. This completely baffled her. No one had been able to resist her before. All of her previous liaisons had succumbed to her advances within days. _Maybe she just isn't into women._ Bellatrix pondered on her new thought. _No, I can make any girl lust after me, besides I saw her reaction to the dream. _She let her eyes roam over Katherine's body, taking in how she would touch the quills feather to her lips before scratching notes on her parchment. How her auburn hair fell down on her delicate shoulders. The curvaceous figure she possessed, then finally resting her eyes on those smooth tantalizing legs. Bellatrix felt her arousal grow as she imagined what it would feel like to have that gorgeous body pressed up against hers.

**XoxoX**

Hermione was triple checking her charms test when she felt someone's eyes on her. It wasn't hard for her to guess who it was. Bellatrix had practically stated claim to her body since she first got there. Anybody who dared to flirt with her the first week there received vicious glares and punishments from the Head Girl. Obviously everybody in the school was afraid of what Bellatrix would do to them, so they stopped paying her any serious attention.

This month had been complete torture for Hermione. Not only was she trying to figure out how the hell she was going to change history for the better, she also had to deal with that fact that every time Bellatrix flirted with her, or even looked at her, she would feel an intense jolt of arousal coursing through her body. It was agony to try to keep a platonic face around her, when all she wanted to do was slam the woman up against a wall and make her scream out her name. And on top of all that, these new feelings and desires were making her feel so confused. She had never been a very sexual person before meeting Bellatrix, and now it seemed as if sex was all she could think about. Hermione sighed thinking to herself, _This is absolutely ridiculous. Can't she look somewhere else? Okay...okay. Just breathe, turn in the test and ask if you can be excused early to go to the library. And no matter what do NOT look at her...nope nope. No looking. _Hermione stood up and walked towards Professor Flitwick, feeling Bellatrix's eyes follow her.

Hermione spoke in hushed tones, "Sir, I am done with the test, and since this is my last class for the day I was wondering if I could leave to go study in the library?"

"That would be fine Miss Noxly. Have a good weekend."

Hermione let out a small sigh of relief, "Thank you Professor, you have a good weekend as well." She quietly turned and began collecting her school books and bag, still feeling the weight of Bellatrix's eyes on her. When she had all of her things she tried to look as relaxed as possible while walking out of the classroom past Bellatrix, silently commanding herself not to look at the dark haired beauty. Upon leaving the classroom and walking a few paces down the hallway Hermione let out a breath she had not realized she was holding. "Dear Gods, how am I going to get through this," she said quietly muttering to herself.

About thirty minutes after Hermione arrived at the library, she began to hear students leaving their classrooms chattering loudly about how they were going to spend their weekend. Stretching back against the chair she began to think about how she would spend it as well. All of her weekends so far had been filled with reading all of her textbooks cover to cover, making notes for the first part of the school year, and working out different plans that might make her task here successful. This weekend would be different though. She had finished reading her books earlier this week, as well as her notes. She turned and faced the library windows, looking out towards the lake, frowning at the fact that she hadn't been to her favorite spot yet. She had instead spent the whole first month here cooped up in her room, minus the times she left for meals, class, or to get a book from the library. All because she afraid to be out and about by herself, making herself vulnerable to Bellatrix's flirting. Hiding behind excuses of studying, and homework. Hermione shook her head fiercely. _No more, I'm not a damn coward. I'm a Gryffindor at heart damn it, I'm not going to let her push me around anymore. _Hermione stood up and began to collect her things, not noticing her thoughts were starting to fall from her lips in angry mumblings, "I'm going to my spot, I'm going to relax, and then I am going to figure out how to save the wizarding world! HA!" Quickly she picked up her bag and walked out of the library towards her favorite place in the world not noticing that Bellatrix had watching her quiet rant. Nor did she notice that Bellatrix was now quietly following her to her secret destination.

**Yes...yes I am leaving it here at this small but fairly predictable cliff hanger. Hopefully you all will enjoy this chapter as much or more than the others. I honestly had noooo idea where I was taking this chapter due to writers block...but any who...as always****...**** Review. Otherwise I might not have the spirit in me to continue *dramatic moment***


	5. The Beast Emerges

**I LOVE Microsoft Word, I really do. Their spelling and grammar check makes my life a hell of a lot easier. Anyway, you'll find my past spelling/grammatical errors have been fixed. **

**Ya! Longer chapter...the last one I wrote, I was trying to get back in the swing of the story... I hope you enjoy : )**

**XoxoX**

Bellatrix let a sly smile play across her lips as she watched Katherine collect her belongings and leave the classroom. She couldn't help but notice how completely determined her pet was at not looking at her. It seemed to Bellatrix that perhaps those pesky walls Katherine had put up around her were starting to crumble, making her more and more vulnerable to Bella's advances. _I think this theory needs to be tested. _Bellatrix ran a hand through her long locks of hair and began to form a plan. As she ran through different scenarios, she quickly decided that her plan should happen away from the crowds. Alone was better, that way there would be a good chance nobody would be around to disrupt them while she was with her. Also nothing too forward, she didn't want to scare her away, just shock her a tiny bit. As her plan came together Professor Flitwick dismissed the class. Bellatrix rose out of her seat slowly and exited the classroom. As she was walking down the hallway she noticed some Second Year boys by the library doors huddled together, obviously trying to hide something between them. Quickly she strode over to the small group and stood behind them.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" She growled in a vicious tone making the small boys whip around and promptly cower under her presence. "Let me see what you are-" Bellatrix stopped mid-sentence, catching out of the corner of her eye a glimpse of familiar auburn hair. Moving her attention away from the boys she saw Katherine sitting at one of the library tables. A smile came to her lips, she realized now would be the perfect opportunity to corner her.

Hearing the sounds of small feet shuffling next to her, she collected herself then shot the boys a piercing glare, "Leave...now." As the boys ran away from her, as fast as their little legs could carry them, Bellatrix began to walk towards Katherine stopping abruptly when she saw her stand. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at Katherine's behavior, and watched as she violently shoved items into her bag muttering angrily to herself. Trying not to laugh aloud as Katherine stormed out of the library with a loudly proclaimed "HA!"

Bellatrix slowly began to follow the determined woman, staying several yards behind her as they walked through the corridors. While walking behind her, Bellatrix admired the way her hips swayed back and forth; it was a graceful and sexy movement. Getting lost in the thoughts of what she would do to that pretty little backside, Bellatrix had only just noticed that they were now crossing the Hogwarts lawn and heading to the Black Lake. Bellatrix ran quietly to some trees that were by the area Katherine was going to, and hid behind them, watching her 'prey' silently.

"Who does she think she is anyway?" Bellatrix heard. Katherine had now sat down on a large flat rock. "I mean honestly, a person can't even work with her around." Bellatrix grinned at this, "It's your own fault for not being able to control your emotions – Nobody would be able to control these emotions – You should just give in – No, no I can't. Oh for the love of Merlin, I sound like a crazy person." Bellatrix now had a fully fledged smile on her face. _I knew I affected her! Oh sweet victory._ She watched as Katherine transfigured some leaves into colorful butterflies, and heard her say, "I wish you were here Ginny, you always know what to do about these things."

Bellatrix felt a jolt of jealousy flow through her veins as she heard Katherine mention another girl's name. Bellatrix started to slowly walk up to Katherine from behind. Her feelings of jealousy quickly became those of lust as a gust of wind sent waves of Katherine's scent to her. She was now right behind Katherine, and was close enough that she could smell her lingering fragrances of lavender and gardenia in her hair. Knowing that Katherine's attention was on her conjured butterflies, Bellatrix slowly learned down and whispered into Katherine's ear, "Miss me?"

The effect that had on Katherine was perfect. Her pet had jumped out of her skin and fell off the rock, her hair all tousled, and her skirt had ridden up, leaving Bellatrix with a glorious view or her shapely thighs. "Bellatrix!" Katherine clutched at her chest, "Merlin! You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

Bellatrix smirked and offered her hand to Katherine slowly letting her eyes trail up her pets body to her eyes, "Let me help you up, it's the least I can do after frightening you so." Katherine looked at the outstretched hand tentatively, slowly accepting the offer. Bellatrix pulled her up, and to her delight Katherine's ankle gave out as she tried to stand on her own, making her fall into Bella's arms. They stood there both very aware of the others body and how it was pressing on their own, each feeling the other's response, their hot breath mingling together. "Are you alright," Bellatrix asked her trying to keep the longing in her voice under control. Katherine looked into her eyes, and licked her lips. Bellatrix's breath caught in her throat. Unfortunately it seemed as though Katherine was regaining control of her emotions. Bellatrix, however, had to bite back a moan as Katherine put her hands on her hips and push herself off of her. _Get a hold of yourself Bellatrix! She is just a conquest. Breathe…_

Katherine replied breathily, "Yes, I'm – I'm fine," giving Bellatrix a small smile. Clearing her voice she sat down and asked, "Did you need something? Or did you just come down with the intention of having me make a fool of myself?" Katherine raised an amused eyebrow at her.

"No," Bellatrix moved to sit next to Katherine, noticing her body tense slightly, "I just wanted to spend some time with you." She tried to give Katherine her best innocent look. However, it didn't look like Katherine was buying it. Sighing irritably she added, "Fine, I may have other intentions."

"I think that's the understatement of the year Bella, "Katherine scoffed.

She smiled at the abbreviation of her name. "Do I really need to say what I came here for … Kitty-Kat?"

Katherine raised her eyebrows in shock; her chocolate brown eyes flashed a mixture of fear and lust. However the expression left almost as fast as it had arrived on her face as Katherine regained her composure. "What makes you think you're going to get what you desire?"

Bellatrix chuckled, "I always get what I want darling."

Amused at the audacity of her statement Katherine retorted, "You really think that highly of yourself do you?"

"Of course I do. If I didn't I wouldn't be fit to call myself "pure-blooded' now would I?" Bellatrix smiled and started to lean into Katherine, but her advances were cut off as Katherine put her hand up between them.

"Life isn't just about our blood status Bellatrix," Katherine replied, her words laced in ice.

"Blood status means everything in the wizarding world," Bellatrix growled, "It means everything in my world."

Katherine's eyes came alive with a fiery passion, "It's a shame you feel that way, because ones blood line doesn't determine whether or not you are worthy of the title 'wizard'. Hard work and determination is what makes witches and wizards good, not how 'pure' their family line is." Katherine glared at her and walked away.

Bellatrix sat there, shocked at how fast their conversation had gone downhill. She whipped her head towards Katherine and glared at her retreating form. _How dare she… _Her temper flared up inside her. _Nobody talks to me like that. _She let out a dark laugh, her violet eyes darkening, making them appear almost black. Bellatrix rose up, and swept across the lawn. Her magic crackled against her skin as her anger grew. She stormed through the corridors, scaring other students as she passed them. She was soon at the Slytherin portrait, and promptly growled the password to it. As she step into the common room she noticed there were only a few people around, however the only one she was interested in had just started to climb the stairs to her dormitory. Bellatrix quickly walked over to her and violently grabbed her wrist, ignoring the girl's protests as she pulled her up to her private room and threw her inside.

"How _dare_ you…" Bellatrix let out in an eerie whisper.

Katherine looked at her shocked, fear was in her eyes, her voice though was cold, "How dare I? You are the one who thinks she can walk around like she owns everything and everybody!"

Bellatrix grabbed Katherine and slammed her to the wall, grabbing her throat, "You have no right to speak to me like that. Don't you know who I am? Who my family is?" She dug her nails into Katherine's neck. Adrenaline was pumping through her body, her mind grew dark, rational thoughts seemed to escape making her become slightly insane. Her emotions were swirling around her like a dark fog. Lust, anger and the need for control over others pushed her to jam her knee between Katherine's legs, pushing violently against her sex. She heard Katherine let out a gasp of pain, but she didn't care. She slammed her lips against Katherine's. She felt Katherine struggle against her, trying to push her off. Her mind was racing, _No, this isn't right. _She pulled back from Katherine and as soon as she saw the tears that were now flowing down her face her heart tightened at the sight.

"Katherine I-"She faltered as she felt Katherine's hand connect sharply with her cheek. Pain throbbed though out her head as Katherine moved away from her, tears falling from angry eyes, and her head shaking violently in disbelief.

"Please, Katherine I don't know-"Katherine pointed her wand at her. "Please, let me apologize," Bellatrix started to walk towards her.

"Don't you fucking come near me," Katherine spat out. "You disgust me. And here I thought there might be – you know what forget it. Just stay away from me Bellatrix."

Bellatrix could only watch as Katherine left her room. When the portrait closed, she collapsed to the floor, wondering why the hell she felt empty, how she was going to fix it, and why she felt so bad for hurting Katherine.

**A/N: Hopefully that wasn't too much for you guys. But ya for Hermione for standing up to Bella! Please review, I hope you guys liked it. **


	6. But it feels so good

**Thank you for the reviews guys! I'm glad you like the story so far!**

**XoxoX**

It was like her body had caught on fire, even her thoughts felt hot, as the words she had just spoken echoed through her mind. _You disgust me…_ She paced around her room in a deranged fashion, she felt her heart beating rapidly, _Don't you fucking come near me! _She massaged her neck, the pain was still fresh, and she could feel small cuts upon it from where Bellatrix's nails had pierced her. _…stay away from me… _Tears fell heavily upon her hot flesh; she dropped to her knees and released a harrowing cry that seemed to escape from the depths of her soul. So many emotions were within that sound; fear, loneliness, disgust, frustration. And something else, something that terrified Hermione, a sick sense of longing. Hermione was revolted by her body's ever growing desire to have Bellatrix force her into submission. She pounded her fists onto the hard floor, crying out in pain as she hit it.

"What is the matter with me?" The question came out as a hoarse whisper. She paused, as if she expected someone to answer her. But there was nothing. There was only a heavy silence throughout the room. Not even her own thoughts answered her.

**XoxoX**

She glanced up towards the girl's dormitories for what must have been the hundredth time in the past hour, but there was no change. No movement, no sound, absolute silence. She sighed out of irritation and concern, and returned to reading her Transfiguration book. It was Sunday night, and Katherine had not come out of her room for the entire weekend. She had, of course, tried to talk to her Friday night a few hours after the incident had happened, but Katherine would not let her in and had even gone as far as to place some sort of ward on her door to keep Bellatrix out. This, needless to say, impressed and infuriated Bellatrix so much so that for almost all of Saturday she had tried every counter spell she knew to break the ward, none of which had worked. She therefore resorted to violent fits of rage towards any persons who came near her, as well as shouting vile curse words at the stairs to the girl's dormitories whenever she was in the common room. All of this had lead up to the seemingly subdued state of mind Bellatrix was now in.

However inside her confines of her mind, it was an entirely different matter. A battle had broken out, which made her question almost everything she had ever known. On one side, the darker side of her mind, there was the breeding that came with being a Pureblood; everything that was not in her circle was inferior to her, and any person who dared disgrace their heritage was nothing but a traitor. Throughout her childhood she had learned that nothing was worse than being a traitor, save being a mudblood of course.

Then there was the lighter side of her mind. A carefree place filled with feelings of guilt, remorse…love. A side that had, for some time, been the more dormant part since she had become an adolescent. That side was compelling her to forget everything Katherine had said, and beg for forgiveness. All she wanted to do was hold her, to feel her warm body against hers, and let her know everything would be alright.

And so it went on throughout the day, one side fighting the other. It came to the point that Bellatrix had decided she could, possibly _feel_ for her pet secretly –not love- but most definitely want and maybe to a slight extent care for her. She would never let this be known of course, the only emotions she would let Katherine see would be lust and pride. The game would continue, and she would eventually have Katherine all to herself.

_Click._

A door from upstairs closed. Bellatrix whipped her head towards the sound silently praying to herself that it would be Katherine coming down and not some silly Second Year girls.

**XoxoX**

She stared at her reflection in the floor length mirror. Two days of no sun and barely any food were already starting to affect her looks. Hermione ran her finger tips over her face, tracing the areas she found fault in. Her cheekbones were more prominent; her hair a bit dull, her eyes had no spark. Not to mention the fact that she felt dirty, cleaning spells may do their job but she didn't feel refreshed like she would after a hot shower. Letting out a long sigh, she glanced at the reflection of the door behind her.

"Well," she began talking to herself, "we have to leave this room sometime." She nodded her head in agreement. "Yes we sure do…" Looking up to the ceiling she pleaded, "Merlin help me."

Hermione paced several times in front of the mirror, building up her courage. She knew she needed to leave her room, however she was scared of what would happen when she would cross that threshold. Many assumed the reason she was afraid to come out was because of Bellatrix's rage. How utterly wrong they were. No, she had locked herself in there because Hermione was terrified of what _she_ would do. Would she be able to keep control of herself, and keep her sense of dignity? Or would she instead give in to temptation and give herself completely to Bellatrix?

"Come on, two deep breaths then out the door." She filled her lungs, _Exhale._ Shakily she let the air flow out of her. "OH sod it," And with that she ripped the door open and began her descent to the common room. Her legs got heavier with each step she took, she could feel her pulse quicken. As she rounded the corner she looked around the room hoping to find it empty. _Damn it._ Hermione stopped briefly, her eyes locking onto beautiful violet orbs that were filled with concern, guilt, and perhaps relief. The moment ended quite suddenly when those eyes clouded the emotions that had surfaced there with coldness and indifference.

"I see _someone_ has finally decided to _grace _us with her presence." Hermione could tell the words were forced.

"Aw, did somebody miss me?" Hermione put all of her effort into appearing as nonchalant as possible. "If I didn't know any better Bellatrix, I would think that you have been concerned."

Hermione watched as emotions briefly flashed across Bellatrix's face, "I could care less about…you Katherine. I have better things to do than worry about someone who locks themselves in a room for the weekend."

"Oh? I could have sworn I heard you attempting to get me out of my room all weekend." Hermione knew she was flirting with danger, but she couldn't help herself. It was like someone was slowly taking control of her body.

"I have no idea as to what you are referring to…" Bellatrix looked away from her and began to read the book next to her. Hermione smirked, and before she could stop herself she was walking up towards Bella to whisper in her ear.

"Oh Bella," Her voice had dropped several levels, making it sound husky, "You know you can't fool me." Hermione let a smile play across her face as she heard Bellatrix breathe hitch.

She walked away from Bellatrix and giggled quietly to herself as she left the common room. Hermione was doing a small victory dance in her head; she had played it cool and had the upper hand now. _Ha! That will show her, she isn't the only one who…_ Her smiled faltered. _Oh my gods…You __**idiot**__! You might as well have thrown yourself at her!_ She silently berated herself, _Way to go Hermione you just openly flirted with the person you are not ever allowed to have. _Hermione quickened her pace and headed towards the prefects bathroom. _I just need to clear my head; a warm bath might do me some good._

**Well this took a bit longer to write than I wanted it to. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. (Don't hurt me!)****I know there's not a lot of meat to this one…however I am already working on the next chapter, and if my muse doesn't leave me you might get it in the next day or two! Please review because I'm addicted to them, and they make my days brighter.**

**OH and side note…my other story "A Love Built Through The Years" will be updated by at least the weekend.**


	7. A note for you

**A/N:** Hello my beautiful readers. Yes I know…It's the dreaded note…but before you all start throwing rotten veggies at me screaming "Burn the witch! Burn her!" (-watch witch scene in Monty Python and the Holy Grail…) I'll explain why I might not be updating for a short while.

Today, my boyfriend of three years and I decided we need to call it quits. We are going in two opposite directions and…well it just wouldn't work out for either of us, among other reasons as well. It's hard to end a relationship after three years together. *sigh* And me letting myself accept the fact that I am attracted to women ….it's just a lot to deal with.

Anywho…I don't think I can do my stories justices right now, especially "A Love Built Through The Years", because all of my thoughts are more along the angst/hurt/comfort genre. And even though "Light Before The Darkness" could turn angsty…it's too soon in the story for me to do that. Plus it wouldn't be fair to you guys. Anyway, give me a couple of days…or weeks…to get my head on straight. I'; try to work on the story during the moments I feel a bit better. But don't expect an update for a bit. ….You might get some depressing one shots though.

Love you all! Please bear with me. (And you are totally welcome to leave me more reviews on previous chapters…and for those who haven't read my HH/MM fic…hop on over to that fandom, check it out...leave a review ANd for those who haven't read my HH/BL fic...hop on over there and do the same thing. Make my day brighter.)

_To the man I have loved. _

_You filled my life with joy, you made my world better. Not once did you leave me like so many others before. I don't regret a single minute of our lives. However, if I was given the chance to go back and change an event…I would make it so we wouldn't have lost our baby. I would make it so she would have been able to be born. I know you would've made an amazing father…I wish you all the happiness in the world. _

_Bien que nous nous séparions, de savoir ce…_

_Vous aurez toujours mon amour jusq'uà la fin des temps._


	8. A clear head?

**I apologize for the ridiculous delay. A lot of things have been going on. Wonderful things lol. Anyway, a new idea popped into my head for this story….**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. – TM**

**XoxoX**

Bellatrix was past confused. _What the hell just happened?_ That question was the main thought that rolled about her mind. Hadn't Katherine told her she wanted nothing to do with her? Bellatrix crossed her legs and leant back in her chair. She began to replay the interaction she just had with Katherine in her mind, mulling over how she seemed –dare she think it- flirtatious. She had half a mind to follower her and find out if that was the case. However, it seemed the fear of uncertainty was keeping her from acting upon anything. Her fingers began to drum idly on the table. Katherine was certainly a mystery to her, one she definitely wanted to solve.

**XoxoX**

Hermione looked around the Prefect's bathroom seeing if anyone was there. Seeing that she was quite alone, Hermione stripped down and waded into the warm water. She had always like it here, laying in the pool of a tub the Prefects had, passing the time while examining her personal thoughts, or events that happened in her life. She found it too be incredibly relaxing…most of the time. Today it was a different story. The water felt uncomfortable, making it hard for her to think about anything. In fact, everything in her life felt uncomfortable now. She supposed it was because, this timeline was not her own. Thinking to herself on how she could make life better here, she began to muse about different ways of going about that. Eventually she came to the conclusion that she needed to talk to somebody who could bring some semblance of normalcy and perhaps some comfort into her life, without blowing her cover of course.

She mused over the people that could potentially help her with this. She could always write to Lupin back in her time line, but she wanted to keep writing in the diary to an absolute minimum. Then there were the Marauders, however any interaction with them would lead to certain suspicions. There was also the possibility that she could talk to Professor Dumbledore, but she had never been close to him. Not like Harry was, had been…will be. In fact the only person that Hermione was every close enough to in this time who was born already was Minerva McGonagall. That would be tricky as well. Even though Minerva was a teacher, the Slytherins couldn't stand her because of the fact that she was the Head of Gryffindor.

Perhaps if she sent her unsigned letters, she mused. However, after a few moments of pondering on that idea, she discarded it. There would be no way of getting a reply without risking her identity. Hermione sat up suddenly in the tub, an idea hitting her at full force.

"Of course… A diary…" she said out loud. It was perfect. She could enchant a notebook to communicate back and forth between Minerva and herself. And because they were in the same time, there would be absolutely no risk.

Rushing out of the now semi warm water, Hermione dried off as quickly as she could before dressing and sprinting towards the library to do some much needed research for the enchantments she would need to use to accomplish this. The sooner she could make this happen, the better, because she needed advice… and fast.

**XoxoX**

A week had gone by, and Hermione had finally finished her project. It wasn't easy, what with Bellatrix hanging about everywhere she went. To tell you the truth, Bellatrix's behavior frightened Hermione a bit. She had done a complete one eighty on her. Instead of being the rude, obnoxious, tempting seductress Hermione had come to know. She was instead polite and respectful, and always wanting to know how her day had gone or if she needed help with anything. It was definitely too good to be true, she could already feel the winds changing their direction. She had no doubt Bellatrix would lose her patience and revert back to her old ways at any moment. Hermione knew she needed to act swiftly and delivered the final product to her Professor before this happened.

Sitting on one of the chesterfields in the Common Room, she glanced around the room and upon seeing that Bellatrix was nowhere in sight she quietly grabbed her book bag from the floor and exited through the portrait to walk as covertly as possible down the corridors to Minerva's private rooms. As she reached them she looked around the immediate area to make sure no one would see her leave the diary. Seeing she was quite alone, it was the weekend after all; she placed the book up against the frame and put a quick disillusionment charm on it, tailored so only the Professor would be able to see it.

Hermione stood back and admired her work smirking to herself slightly. She knew McGonagall would be suspicious of the leather book, and would most likely suspect that it was one of the many pranks from the Marauders. Hermione once again looked around the corridors before placing a final charm on the book to notify her when the Professor had it in her possession, and then walked towards the Great Hall. All of this planning was making her feel rather hungry.

**XoxoX**

Bellatrix sat at the Slytherins table pushing her food around lazily wondering how the hell she had lost track of Katherine. She rested her head in her hand and pushed her plate away, no longer even caring to look like she was interested in the food in front of her.

"Bella, is everything okay? You seem very distracted lately." Narcissa sat down next to her, concerned laced her icy blue eyes.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty head about Cissy," Bellatrix gave her sister a small smile.

"Oh well in that case," Narcissa continued on with rumors she was obviously eager to share with her. At which point Bellatrix immediately started to drown her rambling sister with her own thoughts of a certain mysterious brunette.

Bellatrix moved her gaze towards the Dining Halls entrance and wondered whether or not Katherine would be coming down to lunch today. However before she could plan out little scenarios in her head on how she could get Katherine to sit with her, Narcissa's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Mother is going to be visiting next weekend." The petit blonde took a small bit of her food and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you clearly…"

"Mother," this time Bellatrix watched her take a nervous sip of her pumpkin juice from the corner of her eye. "She is coming to visit us next weekend."

"Cissy you know as well as I that mother would never drag her fat ass to Hogwarts to just _visit_ us." Bellatrix sneered at the thought of having to spend time with their mother. "What does the hateful cow want?"

Narcissa turned sharply to her, "I know you and mother have issues…however, it wouldn't hurt for you to be at least civil towards her. After all, everything she does is in our best interest."

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows in fake shock, "Oh dear! And here I thought all she was interested in was making herself richer through us. Hmm, dear me I feel oh so awful now my darling sister. Perhaps I should send our lovely mother a proper apology for all of my absolutely _dreadful_ behavior."

Narcissa rolled her eyes at Bellatrix, "Alright I admit she isn't the nicest mother in the world…"

"That's the understatement of the century."

"Just please, for my sake at least, can you be mildly civil?" Narcissa pleaded with her sister.

Bellatrix's eyes softened, she knew how much her rows with their mother upset Narcissa, "I'll try," her voice was notably kinder, "but I cannot promise that she will be civil, and I won't let that woman push me around."

Narcissa smiled at her and whispered softly, "Thank you."

Bellatrix nodded in reply and started to return to her own personal musing before she asked, "Cissy, why is mother coming here? The real reason."

Narcissa blushed and stood up slowly, beginning to back away.

Bellatrix turned her full attention to her youngest sister, "Narcissa…why is she coming?"

"She wants to discuss the subject of betrothals." Bellatrix furrowed her brow as Narcissa continued, "Especially yours, to one of the Lestrange boys."

"WHAT?" Bellatrix stood up; pure unadulterated fury pulsed through her veins. "That BLOODY COW! HOW DARE SHE?"

Every head turned towards Bellatrix and the impending tantrum they knew was about to come. However, Bellatrix could care less. A storm brewed within her as she thought of the sheer nerve her mother had to dare give her hand away without consulting with her first, and to a _Lestrange_ no less. She barely even registered the soft hand that grabbed hers and pulled her out of the Dining Hall.

**Reviews, please and thank you.**


	9. Temptations Wins?

Hermione watched Bellatrix quietly from one side of the alcove she had led her to. There seemed to be a deadly storm brewing in the dark haired beauty that Hermione guessed reached the depths of her very soul. She still had a hold of Bellatrix's hand, and unknowingly began to run her thumb back and forth across the soft skin in a soothing fashion.

"Bella?" Hermione called out quietly. "Bella… I… Do you want to talk about what happened in there?"

Hermione took a half step closer to the withdrawn woman. She tried to search within the emotionless void of Bellatrix's violet eyes for some sign to let her know she had been listening to her. As she did so, on pure instinct she reached her hand up and pushed some hair beyond Bellatrix's ear before running her finger tips down her strong jaw line. "Bella?"

Bellatrix seemed to come alive at the contacted and looked at Hermione with an expression of pure shock. She looked down slightly at the hand Hermione hand just recently placed upon her face and then continued on to glanced down at their joined hands.

Bellatrix's eyes shone confusion, hurt, and anger; not before long she built an emotion wall around herself, blocking Hermione from reading her in anyway. "What do you want Katherine?" She spat out harshly.

Hermione tried not to tense up, "I just thought you would rather vent in private than in the middle of the Great Hall, so I… Well I brought you out here."

"And why, may I ask, are you _touching_ me without my permission?"Bellatrix yanked her hand out of Hermione's and took a step back from her.

"I had to grab your hand to get you to move Bella…" Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Pardon me for wanting to show some kindness to you…"

"Why do you even care Katherine? I believe it was you who told me to stay away from you…" Bellatrix's leaned towards Hermione and looked her up and down before licking her lips. "Or have you suddenly changed your mind about that pet?"

Hermione leaned towards Bella, "I don't know _Bellatrix, _have you stopped acting like a selfish bitch?"

Hermione watched as Bellatrix's eyes widened with shock before narrowing to mere slits. "I would watch your tone Katherine… You wouldn't want to piss me off again would you?"

"Try me Black, I dare you." Hermione knew she was playing with fire; however she was getting incredibly pissed off by Bellatrix's ungrateful nature.

Hermione watch the dark beauty take one full step towards her, and then another; until Hermione was pressed back into the cold stone wall of their hidden alcove. As Bellatrix placed two hands on her shoulders and kept her firmly pressed up against the wall, Hermione felt her body come alive with sick excitement.

She leaned her face towards Bella and whispered, "Ooo, you sure are a tough guy aren't you…" Before she knew it Bellatrix's lips slammed into hers.

**XoxoX**

Minerva McGonagall raced towards her private quarters in her animagus form, sprinting through the legs of students that were now heading back to their previous activities after another one of Hogwarts more than scrumptious meals. As she made her way down the halls and corridors she thought upon what duties she need to take care of that night; grading the never ending pile of homework, reviewing the budgets for the upcoming term, and of course completing any tasks Dumbledore had bestowed upon her for the evening, which was no doubt a long and tedious pile of questions from the Minister. Knowing she was almost to her rooms she slowed down to a quick trot before coming upon her door.

Now had she not been in her animagus form, it could have been highly probable that she wouldn't have notice the medium sized leather bound book that was leaning against the entrance to her rooms. Transforming out of her tabby form she wondered aloud, "What on earth?"

Minerva bent down to pick up the book, wondering if perhaps Dumbledore had left something for her to read. But if that was the case, why hadn't he left it inside on her desk? _One of the students must have left it no doubt…_

"Godric… Did you by chance see who left this here?" Minerva inquired looking up at the painting of Godric Gryffindor.

"I am sorry Minerva; they must have left it while I was away. I have not seen any person come to your rooms for anything today so far."

"Thank you Godric." The painting nodded politely back to her. "Mouse trap."

"Have a good day Minerva," he replied in response before swinging open.

"You as well." Minerva responded in kind before stepping into her room.

**XoxoX**

Hermione moaned into Bellatrix's mouth as she tangled her hands into her dark hair. She knew this was wrong, she knew she shouldn't have let herself get into this position, and she most definitely knew she needed to stop. However, no matter how much logic kept telling and reminding her of these things, her body had taken over and given over to the lust and wanton desire that coursed through her. She pulled Bellatrix's body into her own and snaked her hands down to the witches sinfully curvy hips, digging her nails into them slightly making Bellatrix thrust her hips forward into her own.

"Is this all you've got Bella?" Hermione whisper against her lips, "Aw has big bad Bella gone soft?"

Bellatrix drew back from her lips, making her groan inwardly. She watched as the Bella tilted her head to one side before searching her eyes with calculating ones of her own. Bella smirked at her. "Oh, have I awoken something in you my dear Kitty-Kat?"

Hermione gulped audibly, her nerves were alive and tingling with excitement over the thoughts that were now flowing through her mind on what Bellatrix's next move would be. She nodded nervously.

Bella quirked her eyebrow, "Have I now?" She licked her lips seductively, "What a delightful surprise this is pet."

Hermione whimpered at Bellatrix's now playful attitude. "Please…"

"Please what pet?" Bellatrix leaned in and ran her tongue along the edge of Hermione's ear.

"Please Bella, touch…" Hermione stopped abruptly. She felt her wand grow hot in her robes suddenly; _Professor McGonagall must have the journal_. She thought to herself quickly. As she thought those words, her brain seemed to take control of her body once again.

"Touch what Katherine?" Bellatrix ran her hands down her sides lightly. Hermione's breath quickened knowing she needed to stop this before it was too late. Summoning up ever last bit of self restraint she had she pushed Bellatrix off of her and away from her body.

"I can't, we can't." Hermione looked everywhere but at Bellatrix as she muttered a quick apology before running as fast as she could from the tempting dark beauty.

**A/N: Mwuahahaha. REVIEW…please.**


	10. Help me

Minerva studied the journal that now lay upon her desk. Moving her wand she cast a few diagnostic spells to determine whether or not dark magic had been involved here. She figured the answer was most likely no, but one could never be too sure about these sorts of things. Slowly she moved her long fingers along the hard leather cover before flipping the journal open to the first page; nothing. She thumbed through a few more pages however; the journal seemed to be empty.

Deciding this must be a gift some somebody, Minerva decided to place it with the rest of her collection of journals on her bookshelf. However before she could complete this small task the pages of the book flipped back to the beginning, and there in a hand she could not quite place, words began to form before her very eyes.

_I am so glad you decided to pick up this journal Minerva._

The professor stared at the writing for a second, a little unsure on how to proceed.

_**May I ask who I am speaking to?**_

A slight pause…

_Unfortunately that would not be wise of me to divulge that sort of information. I hope you understand._

Minerva's mind raced. Is this a student? Is this a professor in trouble of some sort?

_**Could you not give me a hint as to who you are?**_

_Always the one to try to figure things out... Well, I guess you could call me a person with a desperate need for your guidance and friendship._

_**Perhaps I can indulge you…**_

_I am SO glad you are going to humor me! Because I almost made the biggest mistake of my life tonight and well… Merlin I need help…_

_**Well, um… First what on earth am I supposed to call you…? I can't just have a conversation with a nameless person.**_

_Oh right! Hmm… Well you can call me… Erm…_

Minerva stared at the page waiting for the stranger to give her some sort of name. However, on minute turned into two, and then soon after three. Needless to say the formidable woman was becoming impatient.

_**This century please dear…**_

_Sorry, I hadn't thought about it before hand. Hold onto your knickers… _Another pause. _Oh just call me… Porrima. Actually shorten it, Rima._

_**Rima? **_

_Well I wanted to be named after a Roman deity as well…_

_**And what is she the goddess of?**_

_The future…anyway that doesn't matter. Can we just get on with it please? I am having some serious issues at the moment._

_**Okay… Rima. What seems to be your issue? Or rather issues?**_

_In short, I want something that I absolutely positively CANNOT have because it could be not only dangerous but will also… well let's just say ruin a whole lot of things in my life. Please help me Minerva, I am begging you._

_**Oh dear, you are going to have to give me a little more than that. Otherwise the only advice I can give you is to stay away from temptation.**_

_I guess you can say, I find myself, erm, well… attracted to someone I really shouldn't be attracted to._

_**May I ask if this individual is male or female?**_

…

_**I thought so. And I take it that you haven't explored that side of your, well, sexuality.**_

_No I haven't. But that's really only a minor issue. The real issue is the perso—_

Minerva waited for the sentence to finish. However, Rima seemed to have disappeared.

**XoxoX**

…_The real issue is the perso—_

"Katherine! Let me in damn it!" Hermione heard Bellatrix pound against her door.

"Oh Merlin…" Hermione scrabbled to hide the journal beneath her mattress, rather juvenile, but it would have to do for now. "Just wait a moment!"

She waved her wand to release the wards that kept unwelcome guests from entering.

"You have a WHOLE lot of nerve," Bellatrix raged as she stomped into the room. "I mean honestly what are you playing at? You like me, you don't like me," she began to pace back and forth, "You want me to shag you, and the next minute you are running away like I carry some disgusting muggle disease!"

"Well for all I know you could, seeing as how you have bedded almost every student here."

"How dare you, you insolent little brat!" Bellatrix spat, "You should be honored that I even wish for you to share my bed."

Hermione shivered slightly at the thought of being in Bella's bed, both of them naked, and her at the dark beauty's mercy. "Yes I find you attractive. However, I don't like you. And it has been YOU not I trying to do the 'wooing' ever since I came to this school."

"Liar, I believe you do like me Katherine," Bellatrix smirked.

"Well okay, sure I find you semi tolerable every once in a blue moon." Hermione was beginning to feel rather nervous. "But those times aren't even enough for me to want to be friends. So what makes you think I would want to sleep with you?"

"Katherine, I can see it in your eyes," Bellatrix began to stalk forward reminding Hermione of a panther that's after its prey. "Your eyes tell me all I need to know Kitty-Kat."

Hermione's breathing became shallower with each step Bellatrix made as she invaded her tiny bubble. Stopping only centimeters from Hermione's body she raised her hand; pale lithe fingers reached out and moved gently along the skin beneath her eyes. Hermione's body shivered at the contact and relished the gentle moment between the two.

"_Bella…"_ she whispered out breathily, "_We c-can't."_

Bellatrix moved closer, pressing her body in her. No longer was there a furious witch in front of her, but instead Bellatrix's entire demeanor change into that of a forbidden lover. "_Why not Katherine? Just let this happen…" _She whispered softly into Hermione's ear.

"_I…You…" _Hermione's thoughts were getting more muddled by the second as Bellatrix moved her hands lightly down her sides to rest them upon her hips. "_Mmm, this isn't right."_

Bellatrix moved her lips down from her ear along Hermione's throat whispering, "_I'm not the devil Katherine, I won't steal your soul…"_

Hermione's throat began to tighten, she wanted this so much. She wanted to give herself to Bella completely. But flashes of Sirius dying, Harry's pain swam through her thoughts. She knew Bellatrix had not done this yet. But she knew what the woman would and could do. She knew that the darkness lay waiting in her soul, waiting to take the beautiful woman over completely. Hermione felt tears slip down her cheeks.

"_Please Bella… Please let this be. It's too much for me…" _Hermione choked out_._

Bellatrix pulled back and looked into her eyes, brows furrowed eyes filled with worry. "You're crying. Why…"

"Please." Hermione turned around quickly not wanting to show her the tears of regret and guilt that now flowed more freely down her face.

She listen to Bellatrix standing there silently for a moment, she could feel her eyes upon her back. And before she could say anything else she listen to Bellatrix slowly walk out of her room leaving her alone with her own miserable feelings.

Crumbling to the floor she held herself tight cry silently on the cold wooden floor, _"I'm so sorry Harry…"_

_**So I hope you liked it. I know this has taken me forever to write out. So you can thank whatever muse has struck me today. Please review. Hopefully my next update won't take this long.**_


End file.
